


Even Hell Has Angels

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hotdogging, M/M, Oil Gland Kink, Wing Kink, force manipulation, the Will of the Force, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deep meditation manifests in Kylo a couple of new, outstanding features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Hell Has Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say right off the bat that this is not crack - I am absolutely 100% behind my subject here. I've been writing wing kink since I started doing fic - which at the time of writing is over three years now? Holy shit. That being said, y'all are lucky I waited this long to write this particular kink for these two - just give it a chance, please? I swear it's not as weird as it sounds.

Eddies and currents of the Force swirl around Kylo like the space between black holes in The Maw; strong, fast, stomach-lurching as they pull him along.  How easy it would be to fall into one and let it carry him down, down, down.

 

Artfully, he stays in balance, tapping in a little deeper and imagining himself a vessel. A firm hand on the controls, an even firmer one on his body; he’s in the meditation chamber Hux had installed for him specially, sitting cross legged in the small, quiet room.  Right now it’s a map of stars behind his eyelids, as trackless and beautiful as stars and nebulae can be.  They form no particular constellation but their burn, their energy, fuels Kylo to no end.  He’s searching for power, something deeper inside of himself.

 

He’s the heir of the most powerful Force users of the galaxy - why should he not be able to have that?  The wakes of destruction he’s left haven’t been enough, no - he needs  _ more.   _ He wades through the gray zone between dark and light, pulling from both.  They feel as though they cleave him right down the middle, infusing the cells of his body with hot and cold.  No one can hear him vocalize the overwhelming sensations of enlightenment - which feel an awful lot like stepping into open flame.

 

Kylo chases the tail of a solar flare, going for its source.  His mind thrusts him forward, deeper into the perfect orange that promises what?  Enlightenment? Power?

 

Touching it overwhelms to the point of making Kylo scream and then, immolation so complete that in his mind, Kylo suffers mightily.  It lasts a second and an eternity, and the evolutionary part of his conscious that signals danger pulls him out - far, far back out, until Kylo’s standing where he sat and something  _ incredible  _ penetrates through his entire being.

 

Bare-chested and sweating, he straightens, tentatively opening his eyes as he gasps for breath that remains elusive.  The cyclers are still working with their normal efficient hum and he latches onto that until his heartbeat has lessened and his lungs are flooded with oxygen.

 

Things become hectic again when he catches a sight of his shadow and there, extended out to either side of his body are…

 

_ Wings.  Giant, black-blue wings. _

 

Kylo doesn’t move, because they  _ can’t  _ be real, a leftover from the meditative trance.  Basic instinct makes him reach to his left and stars be damned, they’re  _ real.   _ Absolutely, one hundred percent real.  Terror still overwhelms him as he watches the ends of them - tapered with long, orderly feathers - shake with the movements of his body.  Wings - how in the  _ Force   _ did wings appear?  He had always been taught that the Force works in mysterious ways but manifesting this sort of horror - it’s unimaginable.

 

His mind grabs an image of him without them, and just as suddenly, they’re gone, no giant feathers, no feeling as though he needs to take off, just him.

 

That scares him even more, and he flips back to his memory a second before and they come back, materializing out of nowhere and becoming as real now as they were a moment or go - the fact that they appear and disappear at will terrifies and excites him.  Imagining how they would move, he watches them dip and then bend back as if he were some sort of avian at rest.  Closer inspection reveals that they are indeed fully formed, mature in a way nature makes beautiful.

 

He changes one wall to a mirror and turns, the wings rooted from between his shoulder blades and moving out towards his flanks.  They blend perfectly with his flesh, no discoloration save for right at the join where his skin turns out to the feathers of wings.  It’s absolutely seamless and with his mind, Kylo touches around the roots to test their strength - it almost feels as though they’ve always been there.  They look - and feel -  _ natural. _

 

So why is he so afraid of their presence?

 

He should reach out to FSnoke for guidance, explain to him the transformation his body has undergone.  There can only be so much mystery to this.  He raids his mind for knowledge, absorbing what he knows of ancient Force practices, dark side magic - and comes up with nothing.  The living Force is ever changing, true - but this goes beyond anything he could possibly comprehend.

 

It’d be more troublesome if they hurt - they don’t.  Touching the feathers nearest his body, he actually finds it to be… soothing.  He goes a little deeper, fanning the right one out to its full extent - each one reaches easily past three meters from his body.  He isn’t quite sure how to flap them - should he?

 

Willing it makes it so, and in the light gravity of the meditation chamber his feet lift a full half meter from the decking beneath him, sending his heart into overdrive because  _ that  _ is something that will take getting used to.

 

He goes back to just exploring the intricacies of his new features, touching the tops of the wings, along the inside perimeters - all in fascinated silence.  Further meditation might reveal an answer but right now, simple curiosity drives him forward.  He resumes sitting cross legged, able to manipulate both wings so that they come forward, covering his body.  Like this, they feel a bit like the luxury sheets Hux has on his bed, if a little ethereal.  That’s perfectly fine - Kylo can handle ethereal.

 

It’s not until some time later that he feels dampness right between the wing roots.  He stopped sweating some time ago and what was there has long since dried.  He looks up, checking for a fluid leak of some sort but finds nothing - is he bleeding?

 

Standing up and turning around, he sees it.  It’s clear, and following out to the edges of his wings, steadily enough that it almost bleeds like a wound - except no trace of injury is evident.  Hm.

 

Kylo lifts the left wing and just perceptible at the root is a swollen bump of some sort.  He touches it and right away realizes what it is - an oil gland, for keeping his wings… beautiful.

 

_ Oh. _

 

It’s not lost on him that its consistency is identical to that of precome.  It makes sticky webs between his fingers as he makes a nominal attempt at preening himself - how does that even work?

 

A vision of Hux sitting behind him, running his fingers through his feathers while naked enters his mind and Kylo realizes that maybe he should have told Hux about this when they first manifested. Fighting temptation to remain sitting there while continuing to explore himself, he goes to the locker where he keeps his tunic, helmet, and shoes and fishes out his small personal datapad.

 

_ I need you to come to the meditation chamber.  Something I need to show you.   _ He doesn’t anticipate a fast answer back from Hux, not in the middle of day cycle anyway.  Then again, Hux  _ does  _ always try to make an attempt at a quick response.

 

He takes the datapad back over to the cushion he’d been sitting on and resumes his place.  Touching his wings again, he goes a little deeper, finding that the closer he gets to bone structures, the more sensitive he is.  It’s not so different from being kissed behind his ears, touched under his arms, his inner thighs.  All things that arouse him, especially when done by Hux.

 

With the Force, he palpates near those oil glands again and that does make him shift, the sensation almost identical to Hux rubbing the space between his balls and hole when he’s about to fuck him, except several times stronger.

He’s interrupted by the soft chime of the datapad.

 

_ And by show me something, you mean what, exactly?  If it’s your hard cock, then I’ve already seen it today. _

 

Kylo had momentarily forgotten that he’d spent the night in Hux’s quarters instead of returning to his own - something that happens with increasing frequency.

 

_ What if I told you it was my  _ soft  _ cock?  And no - this is… different.  And also kind of freaky.   _ For his own sake, he ruffles the feathers of his wings and now that he knows Hux is thinking about his dick, indeed starts to get hard - not that he wasn’t getting there already.  He goes back to using the Force to touch himself, letting the long, invisible fingers slide up his back, nearer and nearer the roots of his wings.

 

Kylo wants to take off his pants and feel the sensations over the whole of his body - but he also wants Hux there for that part.  Hell, he just wants Hux, period.  

 

_ I’ll be there soon - just let me in when I knock. _

 

Kylo doesn’t send back a response - there’s not really any sane way to articulate “hey, I have giant fucking wings now and when you touch them I get turned on - want to help with that?”  In fact, Hux in all likelihood will probably break the laws of physics and launch into space himself.  He hasn’t seen much of the stranger sides of the Force, and Kylo for all of his attempts to explain it, can’t do much to enlighten Hux.  It’s not that Hux is ignorant, far from it in fact - it’s just difficult.

 

He goes back to stroking his wings and wondering if this is a one time sort of thing or if he can summon them at will - and when the hell exactly would he  _ require  _ them?  The sort of combat he engages in with the Knights of Ren doesn’t often necessitate flight - and the wings are an easy target.  Maybe if he was trying to appear threatening?

 

Kylo doesn’t puzzle over their use that much longer.  He’ll just have to trust instinct to tell him when the time comes what exactly he’s to do with them.

 

He hears the somewhat distant rap of Hux’s knock and with the Force, opens the outer door to the chamber, letting it cycle fully shut before he opens the inner one.  He remains seated as he hears the efficient click of Hux’s tailor-made boots making their way across the floor to them.

 

“Kylo, I really hope that…”  Hux’s words fade into nothingness as he stops, and Kylo hears the clatter of plastic as he drops his datapad - this is exactly the first time he’s ever managed to catch Hux completely off guard.

 

“I told you it was freaky.”  Kylo stands, opening his eyes and looking at Hux in the mirror wall in front of him.  “But they’re nice, aren’t they?”

 

Hux remains rooted to the spot.  Kylo can see his mind working to come up with  _ something  _ to say - he gets no further than parting those gorgeous lips of his several times before parting them again.  Truly, this is something Kylo wasn’t anticipating - Hux, completely and utterly speechless.

 

Kylo gets up and folds his wings in, finding that when he walks they feel no heavier than a pack on his back, even though he’s aware of their size.  He stops two steps in front of Hux, folding them out enough that Hux can get a good look at their rich color.  “Are you okay?”

 

Hux finally manages words, his voice a little higher than normal.  “Did… did you have wings before, or…”

 

“No - in all honesty, this was the work of the Force.  I didn’t even know it would happen.”  He ripples them, kicking up a gentle little breeze.  “I think they’re some sort of manifestation from that.  Not exactly like I was  _ wishing  _ for them to appear.”

 

Hux nods, still making a desperate attempt to collect himself further.  “Forgive me, I… I wasn’t sure what I was anticipating.”  He finally looks Kylo in the eye, relief that Kylo’s mostly okay returning some of the color to his face.  “Do they...hurt?”

 

Kylo shrugs.  “They feel like wings would feel, I guess.  They don’t really feel like anything, just  _ there.   _ Like how you’re aware of your arms or legs.  Do you want to touch them?”

 

Kylo really,  _ really  _ hopes Hux wants to touch them.  In fact, it’s gone from “want” to “need.”  He takes a step forward and when Hux hasn’t made much of a move towards doing anything, raises his hands and takes Hux’s gloves off for him.

 

“Really, you can touch them.  It won’t hurt,”  He supposes it’s the same preternatural hesitance that one feels about touching a bird - they’re fragile yet powerful creatures, swift yet easily hurt.  “I don’t even know if you  _ can  _ hurt these, seeing that they’re not even supposed to be there.”

 

Hux unfreezes when Kylo kisses his fingertips and guides them to the long, thick feathers nearest his body.

 

“They’re… softer than I expected.”  Hux watches his hands as he feels more.  “Pardon my being crass, but…”

 

“Yeah, I think I can fly - but I don’t want to.  Not yet, anyway.” Hux has moved closer to him, just inches separating their bodies.  “Do you want to feel more?”

 

Hux nods, fascinated, and Kylo turns.  He watches Hux in the mirror, his gaze locked on Kylo’s wings.  “They’re quite beautiful - but that’s to be expected, isn’t it?”  He gently kisses the back of Kylo’s neck, and Kylo’s caught off guard - it stuns him how Hux is capable of incredible cruelty and yet Kylo he treats like glass.  “You like this, don’t you, having them touched?”

 

“Yes.”  Kylo can’t manage a whole lot more than that; Hux still has his left hand in his wings but the right is on his chest now, rubbing small circles that grow closer and closer to his right nipple the longer Hux does it.  “It’s… it feels like you’re touching me all over.”

 

“Oh?”  Hux’s hand slides towards the warmest part of Kylo’s wings - the roots.  “Anywhere in particular.”  His fingers are fast-moving storms on Kylo’s back, and he holds himself ready for them to find their target, lighting crackling all the way down to his bones.

 

“Between my legs is where I feel it most.”  Kylo’s not trying to grind back against Hux but the closer Hux gets to where his wings connect, it’s completely involuntary, making him feel wonderfully vulnerable.  “But it’s… it’s all over.  Like your mouth and hands are covering me they can.”

 

Hux “hmmms” against his skin, his three day beard making gentle scrapes against the side of Kylo’s neck; his hand is no longer on Kylo’s chest, sliding down his body and stopping in his treasure trail, resting his thumb just under his navel.  “Like this?”

 

At that moment, he puts his hand under the root of Kylo’s left wing and squeezes, the pressure on it nearly making Kylo drop to his knees from making his cock hard.  Kylo moans so loudly that his wings vibrate,  _ feeling  _ the oil leak from its source and get all over Hux’s fingers.

 

“Kylo, what…”  Hux steps back, unaware of the oil now staining the front of his uniform.  “What is this?”  He immediately checks for signs of injury - how strange this is going to be for the both of them.

 

“It’s oil - for my wings.  You just found the gland.”  Kylo manages all of that in one shaky, rushed breath, yearning for Hux to do it again.  “I need you to do it again.”  

 

Then again, if Hux does that again while he’s still clothed, his cock may well burst out of his pants.  Better to take care of that now then wait to see if it actually happens.

 

Hux’s eyes turn smoldering as he watches Kylo finish undressing, clearly trying to unscramble his own brain as he does the same.  “You need to tell me  _ exactly  _ what you want, Kylo.”  He drops his trousers and underwear at the same time, leaving him in only those ridiculous boots, massive cock filling just as rapidly as Kylo’s.  “I’m afraid I have no experience with this.”

 

“Yeah, me neither - just… put your hands where you had them before, for a start.”  Kylo helps him with tht top part of his uniform and once it’s gone and he starts to work on his boots, Kylo stops Hux.  “Leave them - they… just… leave them.”

 

Hux clearly has no issue with doing so and brings Kylo to him, crashing them together in a kiss and running his fingers through his feathers again - it’s mind-bogglingly good, especially when Hux’s tongue swirls around his and they end up in a heap on the floor, Hux underneath him and their cocks sliding together in the oil-slick mess of Hux’s left hand.

 

Kylo’s so fucked up on new sensations that it doesn’t occur to him that Hux might actually want to be inside of him - if that can even compare to Hux’s fingers on his oil glands again.  It occurs to Kylo that when Hux touched it a moment ago, it was like his fingers against his prostate, only a thousand times more intense.

 

Hux’s finger exploring the hood of his foreskin jerks Kylo back into the present.  “I’m still awaiting orders, darling.”  He nibbles Kylo’s lower lip and scratches through the wet trail of oil down Kylo’s spine.

 

“We… Force, Hux,  _ do that again. _ ”  Hux had rubbed his frenulum in the same moment he’d rubbed his fingers over his oil gland, feeling the two points connected in his body  The current still burns, and his cock heaves with the threat of an orgasm.

 

“I think I found my new favorite spots on your body.”  Hux bites his lip one more time and reading Kylo’s intentions, flips them.  Kylo ends up on all fours, his wings spread wide and flat, not quite touching the ground.  He feels Hux kiss his hole and he wants that, Force he does, but he wants Hux’s hands on his wings  _ more. _

 

Hux is free to use both hands now, and when they find his glands, Kylo screams.  Having them there is like being filled with Hux’s cock twice over and even then it’s so much more - it’s a good thing he’s already down, because he’s sure he would have dropped like an asteroid into a gravity well by now.

 

“You are quite possibly the filthiest angel in existence, Kylo.”  Kylo looks up into the mirror and fuck, Hux is right - his mouth hangs open, sweat covering his naked body, the flush of arousal going all the way down his spine, the image completed by Hux on his knees behind him, his long, thick cock resting on top of his ass.  “Beautiful.”

 

Kylo can’t even say anything right now - he’s exactly where he wants to be.  Or needs - that line is blurred at the moment.  “Keep… keep going.”

 

Hux leans down, his fingers pure torture on Kylo’s back.  “I’ve always wanted to fuck an angel, Kylo - but you’re not one, are you?  Angels don’t bend like this, enjoy the feeling of a cock sliding over them, do they?”

 

Fucking  _ hell  _ this is not a good time for Hux’s filthy mouth to start - Kylo’s on the razor-thin edge of blowing his load as it is.  “Bastard.”

 

“Yours.  You need someone sinful to finish corrupting you, don’t you  _ angel _ ?”  Hux’s fingers make it feel like he’s being fucked in zero gravity, the sensations burning a line directly to that place inside his body where his prostate lies, a perfect triumvirate of ecstasy that has his toes and wings curling in on themselves.

 

“Fuck, Hux, I’m so fucking  _ close. _ ”  He feels his cock, so hard that it’s flush with his body. Hux fucks his ass cheeks, oil making the motion burn wonderfully against his skin - there  _ has  _ to be pheromones in the oil, if Hux’s lust-blown eyes are anything to go by.

 

“That’s it Kylo, such a dirty, beautiful angel.  Want me to come all over your wings, corrupt and ruin you for nothing but pleasure?”  

 

Just the thought of Hux’s words makes Kylo write, coming untouched as Hux’s fingers dig in hard enough to hurt, feeling come hit the bottom of his chin where he’s bent low.  Hux doesn’t bother to touch himself as he explodes all over Kylo’s back, thick, hot ropes mixing with the oil and running down the feathers that stick to him.  The smell of them mixed together drives Kylo mad and he ruts back against Hux until he collapses, stuck fast to Kylo’s back, his hair a mess and his chest heaving.

 

Kylo rolls out from under him and turns to sit in Hux’s lap, letting Hux feed him the mess of come and oil from his skin one finger at a time and then kissing the taste into Hux’s mouth - it’s enough to get him started again and Hux jerks both of them together again before something resembling satiation quiets the thudding of Kylo’s heartbeat.

 

Hux brings Kylo to rest on top of him, exactly back where they started.  “We’ll have to do this here - these won’t fit on the bed.”

 

“You seriously believe I would have an issue with that?  Fuck, anywhere you want to Hux - I don’t care if it’s fucking inspection day.”  Kylo raises his head and really, his kiss should be soft but he  _ wants.   _ Hux leaves his wings alone for the moment but Kylo can tell that they itch to touch him there again.  “We’re absolutely doing this again.”

 

“Should I cancel the rest of my schedule for the day?”

 

Given how Kylo’s dick hardens again, that probably wouldn’t be a terrible idea.


End file.
